Flight plans may include a required time-of-arrival (RTA) assigned to multiple waypoints. Time constraints are required for managing traffic in controlled airspace. However, legacy systems generally find a guidance solution that complies with the constraint, but disregards monetary cost and fuel burn. With these inefficient flight plans, air crews generally carry additional fuel, which further decreases efficiency due to the additional fuel weight.